


The Devil, Himself.

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan Howell is a Catholic, 17 year old boy who has been sheltered his entire life by his parents. His life centres around Bible study and Church visits, until he meets someone who is the exact thing that his Mother had warned him about when he was a child.The Devil, himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil, Himself.

Dan was always a sheltered kid. His parents never letting him use the internet, sending him to a private Catholic boys college, sent him to church every Sunday and never really discussing anything with him about the actual world, besides that everything was evil and ‘the devil’ would take his soul if he actually did commit a sin. His childish babying had been worse for him than better, as the boy was now terrified of the outside world. Never wanting to go out with his few friends on the weekend, scared of doing anything that could cause negative repercussions. Until he met him. The tall, gorgeous, raven haired boy that walked the same way he did every afternoon.   
The boy’s uniform was from a local public school, one down the road from the Howell’s house, actually. Dan’s Mother had always warned him to stay away from kids from that school, as they were ‘Devil-bred’ and ‘Were in the hands of Satan’. Dan couldn’t really understand why she had thought that, though. Whenever he sees those students, they’re always laughing and hugging each other, something that Dan didn’t do very often.   
But this boy, he wasn’t with anyone. In fact, Dan doesn’t think that he’d ever seen him before. With his bookbag slung across his shoulder, and his raven hair being thrown around by the wind, the boy took a turn down the same road as Dan was heading.  
‘I haven’t seen anyone move in lately?’ Dan thinks, puzzled at where this boy came from. Dan’s town was small, and not many people moved in and out of it frequently. Dan’s family had been here since his Grandmother was born.   
‘It’s a safe place, and you can be happy here.’ He could here his Mother in the back of his head, reciting words that she says too often. It wasn’t that he didn’t love him Mother, because he did, she was just a bit protective. Dan’s childhood had been filled with Church visits and Bible Camp, not play dates and school excursions. She was originally going to homeschool him, but his Father disagreed, saying that the Private Boys Academy 20 kilometres from their home was the perfect place for Dan to earn his education.   
He did like his school, but the Nuns were kind of scary, at times, and most of the boys that go to his school just called his horrendous names, and laughed when he tried to speak. He liked being silent, he was most of the time, anyway. His nose was usually in books that he had to hide from his parents. They weren’t bad, they were only harmless stories, but his parent’s didn’t even like him reading fictional literature.   
But this boy, the one with the untucked, unbuttoned shirt, showing his red undershirt. With his overgrown, dyed hair, the roots beginning to show through, a reddish-brown colour. Dan wanted to know him. He wanted to be close to him. Dan had always had a preference for boys, but that scared him. Homosexuality and sodomy were downright sins, and even though Dan didn’t want to admit it, he was scared. The religious background engraved in his brain, screaming at him to stop thinking of the same sex in that revolting way. His Mother would probably have a heart attack right on the spot if Dan had ever confessed his feelings. But at the moment, this boy was worth selling his soul the the Devil, himself.   
The boy reaches a house two doors down from Dan’s, and pulls a key out of his pocket to unlock the front door. Stepping inside, the boy slams the door behind him, snapping Dan out of his strange trance, realising that he’s standing in the middle of his street. Speed walking the 50 metres to his door, he pulls the handle, stepping inside. He shakes his head, walking up the stairs to his bedroom. His parent’s wouldn’t be back until it was late, and his little brother wasn’t coming home until five.   
Dan couldn’t shake that intriguing boy’s presence, his raven hair still engraved in his retinas. He grabs his towel from the back of the door, hoping that a cold shower would clear the thoughts from his mind. 

***

Three days later, and Dan was still thinking about that boy. Dan’s bus had arrived earlier than usual, giving him move time to walk home. Except for one thing. The boy was behind him, instead of Dan trailing behind him like a puppy. Dan clutched his bookbag, his muscles becoming tenser than usual. His strides become wider as he tries to get home quicker, not wanting to be in the boy's presence any lo-  
“Hey! Short stuff!” Dan’s mind implodes. The boy couldn’t be talking to him?! Right? Dan keeps his head forward, his eyes, focusing on the ground. He hears steps, the sound of the boy’s rubber shoes hitting the concrete fills his ears, terror enveloping his body.  
“Hey! Didn’t you hear me?” There's suddenly a firm hand on Dan’s shoulder, making him recoil, his Mother’s words going off like sirens in his head. He lifts his head, only to find the most beautiful blue eyes he’s ever seen in his life. The boy smiles, his peach-coloured lips lightly coated in saliva. He smiles with his teeth, his eyes closing.   
“You go to that rich school in the next suburb along, right?” The boy asks, Dan’s whole body still not wanting to react. Dan nods stiffly as the boy puts his other hand on his shoulder.  
“Woah, Dude, are you okay? You look like you’ve just seen a ghost.” The boy smiles again, giggling to himself. He certainly didn’t remind dan of the horrifying depictions of hell that he had heard from his Father, in fact, he was quite the opposite. Dan coughs, his words failing him. The boy starts to walk, Dan trailing along once again. The boy’s hands are in his pockets as he walks down the concrete path, Dan's mind going wild.  
“I’m Phil, by the way.” Phil gestures to himself, putting his hand back in his pocket. Dan was kind of shocked. Philip was a very biblical name, and this boy gave Dan far from religious thoughts.  
“D-Dan.” Dan replied, trying not to sound like an idiot in front of the alluring boy. They reach Phil’s house, and he asks Dan the unthinkable.   
“So, wanna come in?” Dan starts to back away, shaking his head rapidly.   
“Hey, come on. I won’t bite.” Although the boy’s tone was sweet and playful, his eyes were the opposite, the mischievous gleam making Dan shiver. And for some ungodly reason, Dan steps into his house. It had the same layout as his, all the houses on his street did. But everything felt different. There weren’t bible verses on every surface, and the place was slightly messy. Phil started to walk up the stairs, turning back around as he realised that Dan wasn’t following him.  
“You coming?” Phil asks, a smirk sitting on those peach-coloured killers sent from the gods. Dan nods, scurrying up after Phil, heading into his bedroom. Dan is immediately startled, the vibrant posters of bands that he had never heard of, and clothes strewn around the small room. Phil closes the door behind Dan, and his hands find his way to Dan’s waist, pulling Dan closer to him, burying his head in Dan’s neck. Dan’s whole body freezes, immediately regretting his decision to follow to boy into his house. His Mother would kill him if he found out.   
“I hope you don’t mind, I’ve always been into twinks.” The boy starts to kiss up Dan’s neck, the unfamiliar lingo confusing Dan. Phil’s hands start to rub against his back, running down to grope Dan’s ass. A squeal erupted from Dan’s mouth, the sudden touching incredibly unfamiliar to him. The situation was terrifying to Dan, although he was sure that Phil had been in this spot many times before. Phil starts to suck at his neck, purplish-red bruises starting to form. Dan starts to squirm, but that only makes Phil hold him harder.   
Suddenly, Dan’s whole belief and moral system flies out Phil’s bedroom window, as he lets go, completely. He sighs, he’s dreamt on his moment his whole life. Being under another man’s touch, completely at mercy. His thoughts were sinful and unholy, and the rosary beads in his pockets were completely forgotten about. Phil feel’s Dan’s reaction, his whole body loosening against him. He remembers his Mother talking about the Devil once, about how he seduces people, fulfills their wildest dreams before taking their soul to hell with him. Right now, if the Devil looked like Phil, he’d let him take his body, too.   
“That’s a good boy.” Phil murmured against Dan’s neck, his eyelashes fluttering against Dan’s adam’s apple. Dan throws his head back, hitting the wall behind him. Phil’s hands snake down to grab Dan’s thighs, hoisting him up in his arms. Dan squeaks, wrapping his legs around Phil’s waist, feeling the slight bulge against school pants. Walking towards his bed, Phil continues to attack Dan’s neck before climbing onto the bed, Dan’s arms still wrapped around his neck.   
“Do you want me to fuck you?” Phil asks, starting to unbutton Dan’s shirt. Dan had only heard sex being called ‘fucking’ on various occasions, where the boys at his school would joke about it, Dan never fully understanding the context. He nods his head, trying not to look unsure as Phil makes his way down Dan’s torso.   
Soon enough, Dan’s full uniform is laying on the sinful boy’s floor, as Phil is gyrating against Dan’s crotch, Dan’s hands still in Phil’s hair. Dan is whimpering, trying to keep his reactions to Phil’s skillful movements under wraps. Phil soon realises what Dan is trying to do, and goes back to kissing his neck, a spot he’s found to be quite erogenous.   
“I want to hear you, Baby Boy.” Phil breathes against Dan’s ear, Dan quickly adapting to the new nickname that he had been given. Phil’s hand is rubbing against Dan’s crotch, his hips thrusting to meet Phil’s palm. Phil starts to take Dan’s boxers off, pushing them down his legs. Goosebumps arise on Dan’s skin as Phil breathes against the head of his cock. Phil’s hands come up to where his head is, as he grabs the base of Dan’s cock, holding it firmly, making Dan squirm. The only time that Dan had ever touched himself in this way was in the dark of the night, when all his family were asleep, and he even dare commit any sins under his Mother’s roof.   
Phil starts to lick a stripe up the side of Dan, sending shivers down his back. Phil’s mouth engulfs Dan’s head, Dan’s cock suddenly wrapped in the warmth of Phil’s mouth. Phil starts to make his way down, the back of Dan’s cock hitting the back of his throat, Phil suppressing a gag. Dan starts to rut his hips up, overcome with the amount of pleasure he’s receiving. One of Phil’s hands goes to push Dan’s hips down, the other massaging Dan’s balls, delicate fingers sweeping over his perineum. Phil bobs his head a few times over, Dan throwing his head back, shaking his head against the pillow. His hands find their way to Phil’s hair, grasping the dyed locks in his hands, pushing Phil down further. His legs spread, the incredible sensation filling his entire body.Phil pulls off, sitting on his elbows to support him. His hand’s come up to Dan’s mouth, two fingers prodding against his lips.  
“Suck” Phil orders, his fingers forcing their way through Dan’s mouth. Dan moans against Phil’s fingers, his tongue swiping against them. Phil’s hand makes it’s way to Dan’s crotch and past Dan’s balls. Dan squeals, the cold feeling on Phil’s fingers against his hole surprising him.   
“Do you stretch, Baby Boy?” Again, another word that Dan hadn’t heard before. He had a slight idea of what Phil was getting at, so he shook his head and he swore that he saw a glint of mischief in the pretty azure eyes beneath him. Phil wrapped his arms around Dan’s legs, spreading them and pulling them closer to his face. Chills are sent all through his body as he feels Phil lick a stripe up his ass, his tongue protruding against his entrance. Dan screams, his hands gripping the bed sheets, swearing that he could hear them rip under his touch.   
Phil smirks, circling the rim of nerves with his tongue, the precious, strictly religious boy squirming under his every touch. His fingers accompany his tongue, a digit entering Dan’s body. The shameful sounds that they were producing repeating over and over again in Dan’s head. The squelching of Phil’s tongue against his tight ass turned Dan on even more as Phil added another finger. Phil’s movements get faster as Dan begins to arch his back, the feelings too much for his sensitive, virgin body. Phil adds one last finger, and Dan has to grip Phil’s hair again, afraid that if he lets go, the beautiful demon will leave his presence.  
Phil pulls his fingers out as he reaches over, opening the bedside table drawer, pulling out a half empty bottle of lube. Phil squeezes it on his cock, spreading it out as he strokes himself, taking the extra lubricant to cover Dan’s hole. Phil leans back down, placing both of his hands next to Dan’s head, pressing his length again Dan’s entrance. holding his cock, he presses the tip into Dan, causing Dan to throw his head back, wincing and mewling. Phil keeps pressing in, not having any sympathy for the small boy under him.   
“P-Phil, please it-it’s so b-big.” Dan moans out, his eyes shut tight in pleasure and pain. Phil bottom’s out, grunting against Dan’s neck. He ignores Dan’s plea and begins to thrust, pulling out all the way to the tip each time, teasing Dan. Dan squirms and cries out, his head thrashing. Phil brings his hands down to grab Dan’s legs, bringing them up to sit near his shoulders. Dan moans, the uncomfortable position making it easier for Phil to hit his spot.   
“My precious Baby Boy, do you want me to hit your boybutton? huh?” Phil half-moans against Dan’s neck, pulling his head up to meet Dan’s eyes. The boy’s caramel eyes wide with lust, his forehead crinkled as he throws his head back one more time, nodding his head frantically. Phil’s thrusts become stronger, the sound of skin slapping against skin fill Dan’s ears, becoming the only sound he can hear. Phil’s strange lingo continues, with what only Dan can think is his prostate.   
“P-please Phil, f-faster.” Dan urges, his hips pushing down to meet Phil’s quick thrusts. He reaches down between Dan’s legs, grabbing his swollen cock in his hands, wanting to bring Dan to the edge. Stroking in time with his thrusts, Phil’s movements start to get sloppier as Dan gets more restless. His mind is foggy, the only thing on his mind is Phil, Phil Phil. The beautiful, intriguing boy that walks home the same way he does. It all seems like a bit of a dream, like some sort of fictional story that Dan would hide from his parents. But it felt real, God, it felt real. Dan’s teetering on the edge of coming, as Phil leans down to Dan’s ear once more, his warm breath covering Dan’s neck.  
“Come for me, Baby Boy. You can do it, I know you can. Be my good little butt slutt and come for me.” Those few sentences were enough to push Dan off the cliff, His eyes rolling back into his head, his mouth forming the perfect ‘O’ shape as Phil continues to thrust into him, his moans accompanying the other’s grunts. Phil comes soon after, thrusting hard and fast into Dan’s sensitive hole, making him shiver with overstimulation.   
Phil falls on Dan’s chest, the two panting. Tiredness sweeps over them both, as the two lazily kiss, Dan feeling like a totally different person to the one that walked in the door a mere half an hour ago. The atmosphere is fuzzy and warm, their sticky bodies making each other sweat. Their eyes begin to close, the two boys wrapped in eachother-  
“Philip? I’ve brought the new neighbours over! The Howell family, from down the road!”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! my tumblr is lesterpeach is you'd like to message me about anything <33


End file.
